


Врасплох

by Ruuri



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Post-expedition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri
Summary: Перед приемом в честь благополучного завершения экспедиции Туури явно хочет что-то сказать Сигрюн. Сигрюн предвидела это – но такого не ожидала.
Relationships: Tuuri Hotakainen/Sigrun Eide





	Врасплох

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250846) by [SectoBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss). 



> Переведен для команды WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent 2019 для Зимней Фандомной Битвы - 2019
> 
> 1\. Отклонения от сюжета канона.  
> 2\. Примечание автора: Я так и не понял, что меня дернуло написать это. Ну и – узрите мою первую попытку написать текст «для взрослых»!  
> 3\. Примечание переводчика: Сделать перевод меня побудил отлично переданный автором внутренний монолог Сигрюн.

Я этого ожидала, но тебе все-таки удалось застать меня врасплох.

Что, ты думала, я не заметила? Ха! Уж поверь мне, девочка – я занимаюсь этим дольше, чем ты живешь на свете, и я _точно_ знаю, как реагируют некоторые люди на вынужденную необходимость ютиться вместе в стесненных условиях экспедиции на враждебную территорию. Да, я замечала те взгляды, что ты бросала на меня время от времени, понимала, что скрывается за твоим настойчивым желанием сесть рядом со мной во время еды, поймала тебя за подглядыванием тот единственный раз, когда мне потребовалось полное обеззараживание после «душа» из троллиной блевотины.

Салага, втюрившийся в своего командира? На эти грабли я уже наступала, причем как в одной, так и в другой роли.

И я была готова. Полностью готова выслушать твое неловкое признание в какую-нибудь из ночей, пока парни спят. Готова спокойно, мягко, но очень, _очень_ решительно отказать тебе. Есть вещи, которые никто не должен делать, находясь в полевых условиях. «Друг друга» – одна из них. Поверь мне, я видела, к чему это приводит. Ты становишься невнимательным, небрежным, беспечным – и вуаля, тебя заграбастал тролль. Конец истории.

Но мы вернулись в целости и сохранности, ты так ничего и не сказала, и я решила – дело с концом. Бешеный рывок к побережью после того, как мы пробудили…боги, я так и не подберу слов, чтобы хоть как-то назвать Это. Карантинное судно, прямо до Рейкьявика. И вот мы здесь, в столице мира. Торжество для героев, вернувшихся из Безмолвного Мира, и все политики, генералы и знаменитости выстраиваются в очередь, чтобы пожать нам руки. Я думаю, ни один из нас и не слышал о такой штуке, как отель, пока они не поселили нас здесь – в лучшем, что есть в Исландии, если не врут.

Уже скоро мы все должны будем продефилировать на первый этаж и продемонстрировать себя лидерам мира, и я торчу в своем номере, пытаясь определиться, в каком из выданных мне костюмов я буду меньше всего похожа на нелепую светскую львицу из Швеции. И тут раздается стук в дверь.

Я пересекаю комнату, еще в футболке и трусах, мои костюмы свалены на кровати, открываю дверь – и вот она ты, вся разряженная и готовая к выходу!

«Сигрюн».

«Туури».

Не думай, что я не замечаю этого выражения в твоих глазах, девочка.

_Сейчас начнется_ , думаю я, отступая назад, впуская тебя в комнату, и ты заходишь, закрывая за собой дверь. Не могу не восхититься твоим профессионализмом, детка. Дождаться завершения миссии, чтобы сделать свое неловкое признание. И, конечно, раз мы теперь не в полевых условиях, я вынуждена спросить себя – а _откажу ли_ я тебе сейчас, когда мы в полной безопасности? 

И вот я слышу это, на твоем шведском с акцентом. _«Сигрюн, есть кое-что, что я хотела бы тебе сказать…»_ Давай, милая, поскорее покончим с этим. Я скрещиваю руки на груди и сажусь на кровать в ожидании твоего залитого румянцем признания, совершенно неподготовленная к тому, что происходит дальше.

Это обтягивающее черное платье, что они выдали тебе – снова последний крик шведской моды, сплошной шелк и хлопок – расстегивается на спине. Расстегивается на спине, соскальзывает с плеч и стекает к твоим ногам, как нефть.

Тролли и гиганты? Обычное дело. Мстительные духи? Двинуть в челюсть и продолжать сражаться. Но это? Думаю, я впервые по-настоящему потеряла дар речи с того момента, когда мы четыре месяца назад встретились на верхней палубе Эресунна. Судя по твоему виду, ты это прекрасно понимаешь, и тебе чертовски нравится эффект.

Ты преодолеваешь дистанцию между нами, когда я только начинаю вставать, и прежде, чем мне это удается, ты уже сидишь у меня на коленях, обхватив меня по бокам ногами, прижавшись грудью к моей груди, на твоем лице, в паре дюймов от моих расширившихся глаз, играет коварная улыбочка.

«Мне интересно, – эта восточная певучесть в твоем голосе, – должна ли я следовать твоим приказам теперь, когда экспедиция закончилась?»

Сигрюн, которую я знала, выдала бы что-нибудь колкое в ответ, но последний раз, когда я понимала, что происходит, пришелся на момент, когда ты только стучала в мою дверь. Мяч на твоей половине, милая. И знаешь, что? У меня чувство, что ты не собираешься упускать инициативу в ближайшее время.

«Нет, если ты этого не хочешь», – все, что мне удается пробормотать, когда твои руки опускаются мне на плечи, и ты используешь свой вес, чтобы бережно заставить меня опуститься на кровать.

«Отлично». Ты словно проводишь некую черту этим словом. У меня же появляется ощущение, что такими темпами _мне_ придется следовать твоим приказам. Но мне не остается времени подумать об этом, потому что ты сокращаешь ту небольшую дистанцию, что еще осталась между нами, и целуешь меня.

О’кей, девочка, _теперь_ я снова на знакомом поле. Это война – наши губы и языки вместо клинков и клыков, и я горжусь тем, что не проигрываю своих битв. Завязывается небольшая стычка, когда ты пытаешься победить опыт своим энтузиазмом, но я думаю, ты достаточно умна, чтобы понять очевидное. Совсем немного, и ты сдаешься и впускаешь меня, издав короткое удовлетворенное шипение. Мой язык чувствует гладкость твоих зубов, я поднимаю руки, зарываясь пальцами в твои пепельные волосы, блестящие на свету.

Мы остаемся в таком положении какое-то время, и я уже начинаю спрашивать себя – это все, на что ты способна, все, до чего ты намерена довести ситуацию по своей воле? Я уже готова взять инициативу на себя – и я думаю, тебе бы понравилось то, что я задумала – как ты разрываешь поцелуй и лениво откидываешься, продолжая удерживать меня на постели весом нижней части своего тела. Дергаешь за мою футболку – и я поднимаю руки, будто собираюсь нырнуть в один из родимых фьордов. Тонкое хлопковое полотно скользит вверх, закрывая мне обзор на долю секунды, и летит в сторону. Прохладный воздух овевает мне грудь и живот. То же самое происходит с моими трусами, и вот я столь же обнажена, сколь и ты. Мои руки опускаются на твою спину, прикасаются к гладкой коже и медленно скользят вдоль позвоночника, очерчивая пальцами позвонки, и когда они опускаются еще ниже, из твоего полуоткрытого рта вырывается короткий резкий вздох.

Когда мы застываем на пару секунд – мои руки на твоих ягодицах, твои только начинают красться по мускулам моего пресса вверх, к груди – мне в голову приходит неожиданная мысль. Последний раз, когда я была в таком положении – на спине, ноги согнуты, глаза распахнуты, странное хищное существо нависает надо мной – был за два дня до того, как мы добрались до побережья. Когда тот тролль, которого мы записали в дохлятину, показал нам, насколько мы все ошибались. Это создание смотрело на меня так, как ты смотришь на меня сейчас. Торжествующе и алчно. Сравнение заставляет меня фыркнуть от смеха.

Того тролля я встретила пригоршней стали, вскрыв ему глотку несмотря на то, что он вонзил в меня свои когти – _о боги_ , именно там, где сейчас меня касаются кончики твоих пальцев, нежные руки, скользящие над побледневшими шрамами, _да_ – но сейчас я гораздо беспомощнее, чем тогда, лицом к лицу с этой тварью… и мне плевать. Моя рука расстается с твоей спиной и скользит вверх нежно, но настойчиво, обхватывает тебя за плечи и тянет вниз.

Разница в росте означает, что твоя голова почти идеально умещается между моим подбородком и подъемом груди. Я чувствую, как мягкий хохолок твоих непокорных волос, с которыми ты никогда не могла справиться, щекочет меня прямо под челюстью. Горячее дыхание согревает мои ключицы. Тепло и влажность, затяжной поцелуй в шею.

Я снова пытаюсь перехватить инициативу, и снова ты опережаешь меня на шаг. Я пытаюсь подтянуть тебя повыше для еще одного поцелуя, слегка наклонив голову и подталкивая тебя под задницу, но ты выскальзываешь из моих объятий. Тонкая струйка твоего горячего дыхания скользит вниз. За ней следуют прикосновения языка и поцелуи, прокладывающие влажную дорожку по моей сухой коже. Груди, соски, живот, пупок, еще дальше, еще ниже. Ты ловишь мой взгляд, примостившись между моих ног, и мне делается немного не по себе от того, что жизнерадостная девчушка, возившая нас по руинам Дании, может выдавать такие коварные ухмылки.

А потом ты берешься за дело, и _о боги милосердные_ , милая, _где_ ты научилась всему этому? Все, что я могу – это ловить ртом воздух и стараться быть потише: не хотелось бы, чтобы это кто-то услышал, пусть даже какая-то часть меня думает: _пусть слышат, мир должен знать, что он потерял!_ Все финны могут делать такое? И _это_ то, что имеют в виду, когда говорят, будто все они владеют магией?

Следующие несколько минут растягиваются в восхитительную вечность, которая, увы, заканчивается слишком быстро. И, конечно, я всегда плачу той же монетой, дорогая. Даже лучше, по факту. Много кто может это подтвердить – и среди живых, и среди мертвых. Но я оставлю хвастовство на другой раз – сейчас есть вещи поважнее, чтобы занять мои губы. И, судя по обрывкам слов, которые тебе удается вставить между стонами, пока ты исступленно выгибаешься подо мной, комкая в руках покрывало, слов на ветер я не бросаю.

Когда мы насыщаемся друг другом, мы какое-то время просто лежим на кровати – куча-мала из переплетенных рук и ног, наши лица так близко друг к другу, что наше дыхание смешивается. Ты бормочешь себе под нос что-то неразборчивое.

«Что?»

«Я говорю – было бы здорово, если бы мы могли остаться вот так…»

Ага, а вот и оно. Самое время для пустых обещаний. Помнится, я давала такие пару раз в твоем возрасте.

«Туури, – лучше обратиться к тебе по имени, чтобы подчеркнуть, как это важно. – Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно. Ведь так?»

Через день-другой придут два корабля, затем один отправится в Дальснес, а второй – в Пори, и скорее всего, мы никогда больше не встретимся. Такова жизнь. Но ты, похоже, это понимаешь. – «Я знаю, знаю, – твой голос полон затаенного желания. – Но все равно…» И ты умолкаешь, осознавая в глубине души, что должно произойти.

Еще один, последний поцелуй – твой вкус на моих губах насыщеннее и теплее, чем в начале – и мы отодвигаемся друг от друга.

Ты умна – оставила свое платье на полу, и теперь тебе нужно только слегка его отряхнуть, и вот ты снова наряжена и готова идти. Но я не скинула разложенные на кровати костюмы, и после того, что мы тут устроили, они в полнейшем беспорядке – мятые и пропахшие потом. Одна из юбок оказалась порвана, и я не знаю, кто из нас двоих сделал это. Придется сказать, что я за что-нибудь зацепилась, когда ее примеряла.

Я выбираю самый уцелевший наряд. Темно-синий костюм, скорее напоминающий мужской – брюки и пиджак. С белой рубашкой я выгляжу в нем, как адмирал – не хватает только одной из этих дурацких фуражек с якорем. И, Туури, не надо помогать мне с рубашкой! О, ты настаиваешь? Боже мой, девочка, ты ненасытна! Нам лучше не опаздывать…

В конце концов мы таки опоздали, и мне пришлось придумать убедительную историю про то, как я помогала Туури выбирать подходящее платье. Однако оказалось, что мы зря волновались. Парни тоже опоздали, явившись даже позже, чем мы. Они появились одновременно все трое, Эмиль и Лалли – с раскрасневшимися лицами и взлохмаченными волосами. И, мне кажется, я углядела засос на шее Рейнира, когда тот торопливо поправлял ворот своей рубашки. Думаю, что подчеркнуто воздержусь от вопросов о том, что у них _там_ произошло.

Вовремя явился лишь один Миккель, уже обменивающийся приветствиями и рукопожатиями с большими шишками со всей Скандинавии. Глядя на то, как мы спускаемся по лестнице в холл отеля, он смотрит на нас всех с выражением _«я вижу вас насквозь»_. Я бросаю ему в ответ взгляд, в котором, как я искренне надеюсь, читается _«ну да, у нас-то нет мужа, который ждет нас дома, на родимой ферме»_. Он улыбается и отворачивается.

Прием превращается в хоровод важных имен и лиц, которые я не могу запомнить. Я слишком много ем, слишком много пью и, возможно, еще и слишком много говорю. Смутно припоминаю, как демонстрировала Премьер-министру Швеции, как лучше всего применять приемы дзюдо в борьбе с троллями на примере какого-то сопротивляющегося «добровольца», который в итоге оказался ее мужем. Я принимаю участие в песенном конкурсе старого мира, сохранившемся у исландцев – называется «караоке», поясняют мне – на пару с адмиралом Ольсеном. Подозреваю, мои уши простят мне эту глупость не раньше, чем через несколько дней.

Уже почти светает, когда я, наконец, пошатываясь, топаю до своей комнаты в отеле, поддерживаемая парой рук столь же нетвердых, как и моя походка. Я вваливаюсь в дверь, захлопываю ее за собой…и почему-то совсем не удивляюсь, обнаружив, что ты, Туури Хотакайнен, вошла вместе со мной.

«Как ты и сказала, – говоришь ты заплетающимся от выпитого алкоголя языком (пытаться перепить Тронда Андерсена стопка-на-стопку было плохой идеей – он легенда в своем роде), – корабль придет только через день-другой…»

Упаси меня боги от троллей и финнов. Но на этот раз я хотя бы не забыла убрать одежду с кровати.


End file.
